Sage and the Perils of Interdimensional Travel
by Silverburper
Summary: Sage Renna and her companion Lindy lost in dimensions


Sage and the Perils of Interdimensional Travel

Sage was having a particularly bad week, it had started when Clark "The Griz" Griswold had emotionally blackmailed her into returning to Multifaria to ensure that the "Good Doctor" was keeping his word about not trying to take over the world. She was really interested in finding out what Griz thought she could do to stop him if he was trying, it took the whole of the Champions to stop him last time, and half of them died in the doing of it.

"Well Lindy and I lived through your earnest attempt to kill us." joked Sage.

"Don't put me in that group Harmon was trying to kill I missed out on that little bit of fubar dearie", Lindy snarked from her stretcher."It was a fun day all around other than that fiery bat thing that tried to eat me."

"Hey how was i supposed to know Harmon had gotten his feet under him again? I mean he disappeared in a blast of entropic magick, as far as our magicians knew you don't come back from that!", Griz whined slumped heavily in a chair while a medic tried unsuccessfully to get him to sit still.

"I will be getting our dimensional scientists to open a gate for you two in about a week, so you have a chance to recover… I know I know you have a healing factor, but I think Lindy would like some time to how did she put it….Reattach her legs? Before going home, to your regular jobs", Griz painfully laughed at Lindy's turn of phrase.

A week later Lindy was up and moving under her own power and Sage was fully ready to leave this backward little dimension, and go home to her own backward little dimension. Heading to the gateway, both Sage and Lindy had a sinking feeling, when they saw the gate it looked nothing like the gate that brought them here.

Sage could feel the malice and corruption emanating from it, it was like fingernails being drug along a blackboard. Sage looked over at Griz and said "You're sure that this will take us home, cause I am getting some bad vibes off of this contraption."

"My scientists say it will, we have no way to test it, they say it has the same dimensional resonance as your bodies, hell even I can feel the badness coming off of that gate, but the gate has looked different each time I have used it." Griz shrugged.

Sighing both Lindy and Sage paled at the thought of walking into that miasma of darkness and evil."i am telling you here and now Griz, if I die going through this thing I WILL haunt you, and it won't just be little things like knocking over lamps and such, I Will hurt you." vowed Lindy.

As the two heroines stepped into the gate's event horizon, they both felt an explosion of pain, and a burst of kinetic force that propelled them both through the gate. Then Darkness enveloped them, and they knew no more.

Chapter 2 Waking up is an annoying thing to do

Sage's pov

I awoke slowly, with what felt like a little gnome in my head hitting my temporal lobe with a sledgehammer. I cracked my eyes open and looked around….ok flagstone walls nothing conclusive yet, I try to move my arms, and hear the rattle of chains...Crap.

"AGAIN?!" I shriek, "Of all the stupid , why?! ARGH!" I sit up and look around. I was in a small cell probably 10' by 10' with a 5 foot ceiling metal bars along one wall and no windows.

I heard someone yelling something that sounded vaguely English, Old English maybe? I know 5 languages this was none of them. It's not everyday this happens, I mean the waking up in chains thing happens more than is probably healthy, but new languages not so much. Oh oh I can try out my Translator unit, maybe it will be worth all the monies i spent on it!

Now to turn it on… have to channel just the right type of energy into it, aaand got it. Ouch feedback! Wow whatever is in these chains is straining hard to keep me from using my magick. It seems to be stopping me from drawing on ambient magick in the area, too bad most of my magick comes from without, rather than within. It is definitely going to be harder to escape with just Celestial Magick to work with, it's just not meant for offensive uses.

Lindy's POV

Lindy awoke as she did most days, all at once and trying to stick a knife into whatever had awoken her. This time however, her arms would only move about 45 degrees. She looked down at her arms, and saw that they were manacled with a small length of chain to a spot on the floor. After straining for a few moments in the vain hope that her strength would break the chains, she took stock of her situation. Okay what do we have here, hmm flagstone block walls lots of wear, this place is old, I don't recognise the stone either. The bars on the fourth wall look new, not originally meant as a cell… improvised?

Well crap, the manacles cover my lock pick sets. Welp it seems I am in here for the long haul, wonder where Sage is? I hear a familiar scream from a short distance away… Heh seems she is awake. I hear someone respond to Sage's scream, it sounds somewhat like pre-Chaucer english, he told her to shut it...heh.

I can hear several someones walking in my direction, three people sounds like 2 of them are in heavy armor of some type, as they come into view, I see a large gray skinned woman with a sword that is bigger than i am, cute horns though, a dark haired woman with a heavy scar on her lower left jaw, and a somewhat bony looking red head in the most useless armor i have ever seen.

The gray woman says something along the lines of "Who are you, and why have you Invaded(?) our Haven?" Huh, we invaded something? Can two people invade something?

Chapter 3 Haven shmaven I just wanna go home, not fight _MORE_ demons!

Lindy's POV

"Wait wait, you mean you are fighting off a demonic rifty invasion?! With swords?! And mostly Elemental magick?! Holy crap how are you people still alive!?" I exclaim in horrified amazement.

"Yes yes we should just let them run rampant all over us while the Chantry twiddles its thumbs trying to elect a new Divine." Herah( the gray one)snorts in derision.

"You have the only 'weapon' able to close said rifts? No other magick users are capable of affecting the rifts?" I ask hoping that I am wrong.

"Well Sage and I have some experience at putting down demonic invasions, we could help you out." I say with some small amount of pride.

"Who is this Sage you mentioned, and how can she help?" Lady Cassandra (the one with the scar) demands.

"Let us lay our cards upon the table, We as in Sage and I are not from around here if our dress and mannerisms did not point that out." I explain, in my slightly broken Fereldanish? Fereldani? Fereldanite? Meh, I'll figure it out later.

"Sage is in another cell if you listen you can hear her cussing and generally being profane at waking up in chains again, I find it hilarious that she has spent the last 20 minutes swearing about how she woke up, and not leveling this place like she would have the last time this kind of thing happened. You know, for a healer she has the quickest temper of anyone I have ever met." I chuckle.

"Hell you wouldn't even have to pay us, we could just loot from those we defeat. I mean it we're pretty self-sufficient, helping people is our reason for existing a world threatening invasion would have even the villains back home lining up to put them down (mostly because if the world ends they won't get paid)" I explain earnestly hoping to get released.

"Why should we hire you, we know nothing about you." said Leliana(the bony redhead).

"Send someone with us, watch us do our thing, join us in glorious battle, but first we should calm Sage down before she sets someone on fire." I say fervently.

Sage's POV

"God damn it! I get out of here I am going to set someone on fire!" I scream angrily.

"See what did I tell you. " Lindy giggles. "Gonna set someone on fire! RAWR!"

"Ha ha Lindy, get me out of these leech bracelets!" I exclaim hotly.

"Well I can prolly get us out of here, But We will need to do something for the group that is in charge here, and maybe kill a bunch of demons." She said in a quiet rush.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'maybe kill a bunch of demons?' do you remember a couple of days ago? You remember Harmon and Griz and the army of frikken Entropic demons we had to kill, that you ended up nearly dying from? Ring any bells, Hmm?" I say starting to build up speed for a tirade.

"You know I just want to go home and not kill demons for a while, I know it won't happen, since the Champions seem to think I am the only one who can fight the demons, listen Lindy you know I can free myself magick dampening or not, you do not want me freeing myself…" I sigh disappointed in my friend.

"You already signed us up didn't you?" I say sadly, looking at her with tear filled eyes, "don't you understand I almost lost you, I can't lose you you are my best friend!"

A flash of silver energy and the chains and manacles are gone, and I stand up slowly walk towards her I put my arms around her in a desperate hug, "I can't lose another friend after Gail died, a big portion of my life left me, you are all I have left from before the power, and the demons."

Chapter 4 Ho Hi Ho It's Off to the Hinterlands We Go!

Over the next few days, The others(Herah, Cassandra, Varric(an honest to goodness dwarf!), and Solas(an Elf of immense power) readied themselves for an expedition to the Hinterlands, an area a couple of days travel from Haven, Lindy and myself were ready in a few minutes(the joys of extradimensional tesseracts, and Bags of Holding).

I got to watch in mild amusement, as Cassandra and Herah kept trying to get Lindy to accept a sword 'For her protection.', after the third casual run in she looked like she was going to hit the next person to talk to her.

"I am certain you can protect yourself from the thugs of your homeland, but these are trained warriors." explained Herah in a slightly condescending voice. The glare that Lindy was giving her was just too much, and I lost my composure, and started giggling, like a schoolgirl.

The glare was locked onto me, and I looked back casually, and said "Don't point that glare at me young lady, it's just too funny to see you so out of sorts."

"Stupid savages, trying to make me wear armor and take a weapon, that is not even as well made as my Holdout weapon." She ranted.

"So this is going to be the big reveal on how well we fight huh? Do you want me to support you, or do we both wade into the combat?" I inquired of my friend.

"I do not have access to most of my offensive spells and abilities, but I still have my Seraphim aura, and the Protective Armor aura, which do you think I should use?" I ask Lindy, in hopes of breaking her out of rant mode.

"So you are just healer girl again, I never thought I would live to see the day th-"" You still may not, I still have my Rune Sword" I interrupt.

"Alright everyone, let us move out!" shouts Herah from the front of the baggage train.

Author's notes-

This what both heroines look like Lindy is the Lara croft look alike

And Sage is the glowwy eyed girl with the claw like nails.

Chapter 5 We Must Fight the Demons

Lindy's POV

Riding horses has never been my thing, even when I was still going to archeology digs. In the Third World, I would rather walk even in the Congo. I always had my guns, and I had never met anyone who tried to take me more than once. Still it was a three day trip to the place...did I mention that horses are not my thing...Saddle sores butt muscles hurting, and no liniments in sight anywhere!

"Are we there yet?" I whine to Sage, who in turn facepalms.

"Don't make me turn this horse around, cause I will young lady!" Sage smirks at me, I very maturely stick my tongue out at her.

Everyone else is looking at us with bemused/amused expressions, when Sage perks up "Demons are near." she says, and dismounts her horse.

Sage's hands explode with light as she prepares for combat, I see her body vibrate a little, and she is off and running at a far greater rate than the horses are capable of. We see a flash of light, and hear an Inhuman scream, we pass the rise and see Sage with a large red runed sword sticking through a large green spindle bodied demon, the bodies of several others are slowly dissolving around her.

Looking around I point at a large glowy green crystal thing, "That is a Rift I take it?" I inquire.

"Yes, that is a Rift, Sage watch out they always seem to come in pairs of 'patrols'", Herah yells to sage.

Sage nods and moves away from the rift, she turns and looks at the Rift, and as the Demons form, she Raises her hands from waist height pink energy gathers in them, she slams her hands down, she says authoritatively "CONDEMN!"

Solas's POV

In all my centuries of life I have never seen magick of the type that this "Sage" is using, it feels light and airy, like healing magic, but it can be used to attack and destroy. I must find out if it can be taught, or if it is inborn in her people. I must also find out if it affects the mind, she looks so angry all the time. I look at the Herald for a moment, when I look back at 'Sage', I see her cast a spell that easily kills 4 innocent demons.

"What did you do?" I ask angrily.

"I merely Judged them by their own actions" Sage says calmly.

I see the Herald move toward the Rift to close it, Sage is watching intently, as the Herald raises her hand and a green beam of energy connects to the Rift, and collapses it in on itself.

I see the other outlander look at this Sage and say "Not cool, you didn't save any for me!" Sage looks sheepishly at her and shrugs.

Sage's POV

"You snooze you lose, girly!" I start giggling at the look on Lindy's face.

"There'll be more, I can feel them crawling all over the place" I say while shuddering slightly.

I see the Herald approaching us, she asks, "where did that sword come from, and more importantly where did it go?"

"It never existed, it was made out of pure entropic energy, thus it is very good for killing things." I explain, while shaking my hands, Lindy outright laughs at my antics.

"Only you could hurt yourself while fighting with pure healing energies." she giggle-snorts.

Chapter 6 ...But Lindy, We Are the Demons!

"You know Qliphotic Magick, does NOT play well with my Celestial variety, of course it's going to hurt me." I defend myself, not even somewhat lamely.

I look over at the others, "Everyone got all their parts, no one hurt at all?" I start examining everyone for damage.

"Can you explain what that magic you formed that weapon out of is, I have never seen nor heard of anything like it, if it could be taught, it could mean that a mage would never be totally defenceless." I hear the Elfy one… uh Solas I think his name is asked.

I look at him like he is crazy, I tell him, "That weapon is made completely of the magic of Entropy, if it weren't for my Celestial Magick, I would have taken severe Nerve damage, and possibly lost my hands. Before you ask. Before you ask yes it can be taught, but before I even put nose to grindstone to teach anyone that bit of suicidal power, you need the basics of Celestial Magick."

I hear Lindy mutter" Great here we go…"

I say" Hey you do know that by our standards WE are the Demons don't you Linda? Teaching them two whole new forms of magick could irreparably damage their culture, I think we should take our time finding an apprentice that won't abuse either magick."

I see her look down at the ground, I am happy that she is accepting what I am saying, I don't want to fight with her about this again.

Chapter 7 It's Time and Time Again…

We quietly rode along what could somewhat laughably called a road, towards The Crossroads. Apparent Regional Headquarters of this Inquisition. When we arrived we talked to a figure in the local religion named Giselle, of whom I asked if anyone needed healing, several Palliates later is healed, and Lindy is looking for something to kill. It would be almost amusing if I didn't fear for her soul, it is one thing to put your soul in danger to stop demons, she seems intent on losing her soul to battlelust. With every kill she is losing her ability to empathise with others around her, soon some Demon or Magick User will ask her for her will give it, then it will fall to me to stop her, as I did with Gail, my sister in all but blood… No one really understands just what my spell "Condemn" is, or why I am so unstoppable when it comes to stamina. It uses my own Lifeforce to empower the spell, every use of the spell lowers my Constitution. When I recover from it I am that much more resistant to fatigue, at this point I don't need to sleep or eat. I still do those chores to remind myself that I am still human, that I can still love that it is not a waste of time and power to still care.

I live in fear of the day when I become divorced from my humanity, and join the Nephilim, in the heavens, I have fought them often enough to know that they see themselves as superior to humans(and I have had to disabuse them of the notion.).The war in Vibora Bay, proved to me that anyone can fall to the call of the Nephilim. The Aftermath of the Daemonhome proved to me that even the purest amongst us can let the Demons in. I will not willingly allow one of my friends to fall, but if they do, I will end them before they do too much damage.

Lindy's POV

I see Sage staring sadly at me again, I wonder what she is thinking about...Meh, I'll worry about it later I have Demons to kill, I look at the map, still can't read it, but that Scout...umm Hardin? Harding? Hard on? Heh, she marked on the map where a few Demon rifts were, so me and and Herah are going to go close a few of them.

Following Herah to where the Rift is, was very boring, I have nothing in common with her, so I couldn't even chat with her about boys, guns or who she thinks is boinking who. We arrive, and I leap from my horse, leading with my grenades as I sprint towards the Rift.

Herah's POV

As this Lindy woman leaps from her horse, I watch her throw a small round device toward the Rift, there is a loud clap, like thunder, and the Demons seem disoriented.

Lindy pulls two devices(weapons?) from her shoulder harness, there is a staccato of sound and the demons jerk back and forth like they were hit by a large fist, The smaller Wraiths fade away, while A few Shade and Terror Demons fall over from the force of whatever is hitting them.

She slams the devices away into her harness and pulls another off her back, and there is a much louder staccato and the Shades and Terrors fade away leaving goo behind.

I move to disrupt the rift after the second "patrol" shows up, and is summarily dispatched by Lindy. The rift explodes in green fire as it closes. Lindy is looking around with a manic grin on her face, I am not sure anyone should have a grin like that.

We travel back to the camp, and see Sage looking worriedly at Lindy, She says," Did you get it out of your system? I don't want to have to cleanse you again, the screams hurt me too."

With that Sage turned and walked to her and Lindy's tent and sat on the log that had been drug over to it. I could have sworn I saw tears building up in her eyes before she walked away.

Chapter 8 Mission 1: Find the Kidnapped Soldiers!

Sage's POV

I awoke to find Commander Cullen, waiting outside mine and Lindy's tent, apparently waiting for us to make an appearance."Good morn Commander!" I say filled with as much good cheer as possible(I am not a morning person).

The Commander offers his salutations, and informs us that we have been requested to come to the War Room, by the Herald, I thank him and tell him we will be there soon, Then I start on the monumental task of prying Lindy out of her sleeping bag.

I finally break from exasperation, and say "Linda Anastasia Jones wake up this instant, or I am getting a bucket of water!" Only to have her appear next to me as if she had teleported.

"Nuh uh you don't get to do that since the Crab Incident with Gail!", she screeched.

I couldn't help it I started giggling, when I had gotten myself under control, I said "Her Heraldiness says we are to go to the War Room, at our earliest convenience."

I look around and see a lot of the soldiers and Lady Leliana looking at us in amusement. Lindy says loudly, " What you've never seen someone shocked awake before… Don't think I don't know you are making faces behind me Sage."

That broke the tension, and the soldiers started chuckling, and I walked towards the Chantry Building. " I know you knew what was happening, but it broke the tension, so there you have it.", I shrug.

"So what do you think her Heraldiness will be having us do today? More Demon killing?" I ask Lindy.

"Seems kinda Official for that." Lindy says, somewhat skeptical," I dunno maybe a fetch mission?

Two days later…..

"Fetch mission, ok kidnapped soldiers undead and demons…..seems like home, well other than the rain" I say from under my force field, while Lindy is trying to force her way under it.

The Herald and Cassandra riding next to us looking amused at Lindy's antics, were explaining the situation, "Well apparently an Avvar Prince wants to fight me, to prove how powerful he is, I personally can think of a hundred things I would rather be doing to pass the time."

Lindy's POV

"You know that the forcefield will just follow me, right Lindy? I mean it's my personal Forcefield...meaning you can't have it, so Bleah!" Sage then oh so maturely sticks her tongue out at me.

I shake my fist at her saying in my Villain voice, " I will have that Forcefield in all its sparkly glory Sage Renna! Mwaha haha hah!" She predictably rolls her eyes at me.

The Herald asks, "What does that thing you are doing with your tongue mean anyway, I see Lady Lindy use it much more often than you do Lady Sage."

Sage looks amused at me, "Care to take this one Linda?"

Ten minutes later I am riding with my head held high, and my face was NOT bright red I don't care what you say Sage it wasn't red! On the way to the tourney(?) site, Sage worked out how to adapt her Arcane Missile Barrage to her Celestial magick, and I was once again shown just how far out of my depth I was when trying to match Intellects with Sage. I am SMART, but Sage is on another level, but she doesn't act like most eggheads, while she has common sense, she will occasionally pull some bonehead actions, "You have to concede that picking a fight with a Flying Brick that had one shotted an Annihilator Commander Bot was a bone headed idea, I mean she totally crumpled him and his Indestructible armor, heck Belle just flicked you in the forehead, and you went down, like a sack of potatoes."

I see Sage walking in the waters(that we have been told to not walk in!) frying the Undead popping out of the waters with different spells and/or powers, I think she is trying to Break the spell empowering the undead here. The Herald and Lady Cassandra are while not shying away from her, they are definitely wary of getting too close.

Wow Sage looks so annoyed, I think I'll stay close to the Herald." I have figured out how to get us home, you aren't going to like it, like at all, ever. I figured the Materials and everything….it's why I am re killing the zombie-like denizens of this swamp, it's going to be all sorts of ick to build the portal, did you think I was killing them just for fun, you know better than that Lindy." Sage says in a dead voice, without looking in my direction.

Sage's POV

"My power can transmogrify the juicy bits into the materials we need, but it is going to take time, we may need to wait till they close the Breach to attempt going home." I said sadly.

" Herald if you don't mind my asking, how long till you are ready to attempt to close the Breach? A week, two, a month?" I inquire. I force my hand to light up with my Lifetap ability.

" A week or two, now it's mostly preparation work, we have the Mages helping with the calculations, on how much Will is going to be needed to amplify the power of the Mark to the level needed to close the Breach" Herah said.

"WOW, would you look at all those zombies, you think we should just run past them? I mean we won't really get much out of them, maybe some monies, but we are swimming in gold at the moment." Lindy opines.

"Are you sure you don't want a force field? It could mean the difference between winning and losing." Sage asks Herah and Cassandra.

"No thank you, I will win this honorably, otherwise it could cause a war between this Avvar clan and the Inquisition, something we can ill afford at the moment." Cassandra states glumly.

" Are you all ready to sprint on through this mass of undead and into the castle?" I say priming my Superspeed Ability.

I sprint through the undead, leading with my shoulder, plowing a road through the mass of undead. Everyone follows me through the portcullis of the ruined castle that the Avvar Prince has declared the battlefield.

Herah's POV

The Avvar Prince comes sprinting down a fallen palisade wall I see Sage look behind the Prince, and hold a hand out, and scream "No! You don't get to interfere!" and suddenly everything except me and the Prince are on fire, a truly disturbing show of Power.

Cassandra's Pov

I watched the fight between the Herald and the Avvar commence, I also saw an archer take aim at the Herald, then I heard Lady Sage scream out something about not interfering, and suddenly everything around the two warriors was on fire, and I do mean everything the water and stone of the ruin we were in were burning with an intense white flame. Lady Sage seemed to be genuinely enraged that someone was trying to interfere with the contest. Lady Lindy was looking worriedly at Lady sage, obviously torn between stopping the archer, and comforting Sage.

The worry was alleviated, by Lady sage extending her other hand towards the archer, and blue-green balls of energy flew at the archer, causing him to calmly told Lady Lindy to pick up what was "not on fire", that she could still use some more Materials.

Chapter 9 The repercussions of fighting in a swamp

As we traveled back to the main moor camp(Camp Soggy Bottom, according to Lady Lindy.) I still worry about the amount of power Lady Sage has shown, though I worry more about how much she has not shown us. When pressed about it she merely says she cannot access most of her power, so there is no point in telling her about things she wouldn't believe/and/or try to lock her up for. I cannot speak as to the veracity of what she speaks of, but I am very well versed in detecting lies, and she spoke with absolute honesty as far as I can tell.

I have had the Arcanist Dagna watching Sage "transmogrify" the components of their portal generator, Dagna is over the moon, to be studying a whole new system of magic. Lady Sage has offered to leave some "primer" books on her type of magic with Solas, as he seems the most interested in learning it.

I watched the operation for a few minutes, before leaving in disgust, she was using pieces of the undead as structural components of the portal.

Sage's POV

A few minutes after Seeker Pentaghast left the Area, I asked Dagna if she wanted to see something amazing, and then I transmuted the Juicy undead bits to Celestial glass, and the Bones into Infernal Stone, after Dagna got done, ooohhhing and ahhing over the process, I explained that the important thing was that they be killed with energy rather than physical force, if Magickal Force was used it is even easier to deny Reality and tell it that these parts are not organic, they are the components needed for this portal. I also explained that I chose Undead parts, because it let me work out my frustrations without hurting anyone.

Chapter 11 The First Attempt

I start to Empower the energy matrix, denying Reality, and enforcing my Will upon the Transmogrified Zombits. They attempt to resist, but my Will is the stronger, power flares in the Aperture, a flash of glowing Darkness and there is a stable Wormhole. I focus my Will on the Wormhole, I start a chant seventeen Syllables, nine words, and seven sonnets, and the Wormhole twists and screams, turning From Infernal Black the Spectral Blue of My Will.

I place a hand on the structure, and whisper that it will all be over soon to the machine I had created. I slowly walk to the far side of the Smithy. "Now all we have to do is wait for the Herald to close the breach." I say tiredly.

Over the next week, the Herald used Lindy and I as general Troubleshooters… as in she had us go look for trouble, and shoot it. During one such outing into an area called Crestwood, we got sent in first to thin the herd of Mercenaries in the area, but Lindy got bored and decided to shadow the Herald around.

She popped up next to me, saying "Come on we're going to miss out on the awesomeness", as she grabbed my hand and attempted to drag me along behind her apparently to wherever the "awesomeness" was happening.

We got to a cliff, and looked down over the valley, and I saw something I couldn't bring my brain to accept… there was a Dragon down there, A HUGE Dragon.

I looked at Lindy, and with a sigh, saw that she was unlimbering her Argent/Qularr Sniper Rifle. " You are going to try and get me killed aren't you Linda?"

" Oh lighten up, my girl...You love this shit as much as I do, Proving you are the most BAMF Bitch in the area!" Lindy says somewhat manically.

I empower my Defenses and Run towards the Heralds Party, I arrive just as the Herald slams the pommel of her sword into the brainpan of the Dragon, and suddenly I see purple, and am flying through the air to hit the ground and roll some twenty feet away. Hmm I can't feel my legs, this could be problematic.

I hear a Phoom sound, and the world turns red for a few seconds, I feel a shockwave roll over me, further disorienting me. I try to concentrate to activate a Nanotech healing patch to fix my spine, when I am hit with a ball of lightning As large as I am tall, I hear myself scream out in the language of the heavens, and suddenly I am floating in Nephilim armor speaking in the language of the heavens.

"You have damaged my host's body, your life is forfeit", my body says, shortly before a spell I don't know slams into the Dragon.

The dragon roars first in defiance, then after a second the roar modulates into pain filled whimpers. The dragon's lifeforce is being drank by the spell, I can clearly see that, it's horribly inefficient, by design I think.

I can feel my body regaining power as the spell carries on, I begin to struggle to regain control of my body, from the Nephilim spirit possessing me. After a minute I break the spirits hold on my body, I fall to the ground, and sink to my knees, I turn my head tiredly and find I am face to barrel to Lindy's shotgun(and that thing looks more like a torpedo tube up close.)

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you Angel?" Lindy says in a voice just this side insane.

I move a finger, and Lindy is on the ground laughing. "How bout you point that thing at me again, I will erase all your memories of that weekend at the Kigatilik dig where you found your amulet."

"You know that if I was a nephilim in total you would have been dead before you could have pulled that trigger, Lindy." I say as I look in disgust at the armor that formed around me.

" Great more embarrassing clothing." I say to myself.

I spent the next week, trying to release myself from the nephilim "Battle Bikini" I couldn't teleport out of it, and lacking a Fire Metahuman(magick users here just lack the focus and control.) I think I am stuck with it till I get somewhere I can use my more offensive powers, to cut myself out of this outfit.

Chapter 12 Attempt the Second.

The next month passed with Lindy and I playing Assassin/ Scout for the Inquisition, my little lapse in control, insured that none of the higher ups would let me near the Herald, so it seemed that they were attempting to get Lindy and I killed.

The day of Closing was rapidly approaching, and I was getting antsy, because I wanted to go home. I get that Lindy has no one to go home to, but I have my Dogs, and my Tiny Teliosaurs to take care of.

Tonight I am going to attempt to remove the Nephilim Spirit from my soul, I know that I have the advantage in power, and knowledge, but I cannot help but think that this spirit will have prepared for just such an occurrence. I gathered my power inside of an Exorcism Warding Array, as my body began to glow with power, I Willed another set of Runes...This time Runes of Angelic Destruction into existence. I Willed my power into the arrays, and as expected my body was wracked with the pain of a Soul Purge, I could feel the Angelic Spirit clawing at my soul trying to gain enough purchase to deny me the Cleansing I sought. After what felt like hours I finally Purged the Spirit, It floated before me in all its terrible beauty. I clenched my right hand into a fist, and formed my left into the somatic gesture for Destruction, the Runes of Destruction released the pent up energy, and the spirit screamed for release from the pain, and I whispered just loud enough for it to hear, "No." I then clenched my left hand into a fist, and the spirit "died".

I heard someone gasp at the doorway, I turned to see Solas standing there looking shocked at what he had just seen.

12.1

I see Solas's Face contort into a rage filled grimace, I feel his Power slam into me like an avalanche causing me to stagger a few feet backward, as I raised a Shield. I have not felt this much Power since the Entropic Lords, he is easily as powerful as any two of my lords.

I smiled at the elf, and said "Problem?"

"What have you done?!" says The God(?) wearing an elf's visage in a chillingly calm voice.

"I have ended an ongoing threat to my soul, such as it is." I reply in a cold tone, feeling his power trying to crush my shields.

I see Solas(?) look surprised for a second, before hearing a shotgun slide rack a shell. "You might just want to stop whatever you are trying to do to my friend." Lindy said in an executioner's voice.

My attention turn to my friend, standing slightly behind and to the left of Solas, her amulet blazing like a small sun to my magickal senses." I really don't think this weapon will kill you, or even really hurt you, but I am game to find out if it'll slow you down enough to escape, are you?" she says in that same dead tone.

"Ar itha ma Fen'harel, sathan diana min." Lindy says in a hollow voice.

Solas looks shocked, and stands down power a distant memory. I look at Lindy and say "what the hell was that?"

Lindy blinks, and says " No idea, but I think I found a new power from my Amulet." I drop my head into my palms at her answer.

"Yeah, I don't think the best time to experiment with your ancient Amulet is when you have a gun pointed at a Deity, Linda." I snark, shaking my head in disbelief.

I flex my power, and my Battlesuit forms around me, and I tell Lindy, "Well whatever, I am going to sleep, and Solas the next time you come at me Magickally, I shall see if I am up to the challenge of offing you."

As I walk away, I hear Solas asking Lindy what I meant by offing him, I am tempted to stay near enough to hear her no doubt amusing explanation, but I am really tired from the exorcism. I get to my tent, and don't even disrobe before I fall asleep on my fur pile.

Lindy's pov 8 hours later

Today's the day We get to go home, not that this place isn't great and all, but I miss indoor plumbing.


End file.
